Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of household appliances, and in particular, to a method, a control terminal, and a system for controlling an electronic device.
Related Art
Household appliances play a significant role in daily life of people. Various household appliances greatly improve and facilitate life of people, and also affect some living habits of people. With the improvement of the living standards, people expect the household appliances to be more intelligent, easier to use, and more useful. Household appliances that are frequently used in daily life, for example, a television set, a refrigerator, and a washing machine, are relatively fixedly distributed, and have a low requirement for mobility. During use, a user needs to control the appliances separately instead of managing the appliances uniformly, thereby causing much inconvenience.
The foregoing content is merely intended to help understand the technical solutions of the present invention, but does not indicate an agreement that the foregoing content belongs to the prior art.